


Second time lucky

by I_cant_live_without_my_coffee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_live_without_my_coffee/pseuds/I_cant_live_without_my_coffee
Summary: A second chance with an old crush





	Second time lucky

The elevator door opened and the two girls emerged from it carrying a bag of groceries each. The two paused their movements when they turned the corner to find a mountain of boxes stacked outside one of the apartments and a tall, handsome and very strong looking man entering the apartment carrying one of the boxes.

"Ooooh new neighbours." Raven pointed out.

"He's hot." Octavia was practically drooling.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven took the shopping bag Octavia was carrying. "Go get your man."

"You sure you can manage?"

"I got this."

"Thanks Rae, you're the best." Octavia pressed a sloppy kiss on Raven's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, just go work your magic."

* * *

"Hey Griff we got new neighbours." Raven announced after entering their apartment.

"Really?"

Raven nodded. "O's over there now working her charm."

"What are they like?"

"Not sure, there was just this one super buff guy but from the amount of stuff in the corridor he's definitely not living there alone."

"I'm sure O will get the scoop."

Raven shifted the bags in her hand. "Help me out here?"

"Oh yeah sure." Clarke jumped up from the couch to help her friend.

* * *

Octavia rushed into the apartment and quickly checked to make sure Clarke wasn't nearby before jumping onto the couch beside Raven. "Rae you are never going to believe this."

"What?"

"Remember Anya and Lexa Woods from high school?"

Raven gave her a confused look. "Yeah.…?"

"They're Lincoln's cousins and they're all moving in together two doors down from us."

"No way." Raven put her laptop down on the coffee table. "Griff's not going to believe this."

She was just going to stand up when she was stopped by Octavia holding her arm out in front of her as a barrier. "I told Lincoln to come over with Anya and Lexa later so we can hang out, I was thinking we should let it be a surprise for Clarke."

A mischievous look crept up on Raven's face as she understood why Octavia wanted it to be a surprise. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"What's going to be fun?" Clarke asked as she emerged from her room.

Octavia just managed to cover how startled she was by Clarke's sudden appearance and play it cool. "Hanging out with the new neighbours, I invited them over later so we can get to know them."

"Oh cool how many of them are there?"

"Just three like us, Lincoln and his two cousins."

"What are they like?"

"I only met Lincoln but he's a total sweetheart, from the sounds of it I think you're really gonna like his cousins."

"When are they coming over?"

"Around seven."

Clarke checked the time on her father's watch. "Okay I'm going to keep working for a while then."

* * *

  
"Lexa?" Clarke was shocked when she opened the door to find her high school crush standing there. "Lexa Woods?"

"Hey Clarke." Lexa was just as beautiful as Clarke remembered maybe even a little more.

It had to have been at least six years since they had last seen each other at their high school graduation. There had always been an attraction between Lexa and Clarke, they started off as friends but as they spent more time together their feelings started to grow which would have been great if it wasn't for the fact that they were both in relationships, Clarke had been with Finn for nearly a year and Lexa had been dating Costia for a few months so eventually they started to distance themselves from each other knowing that if they didn't it would cause problems with their relationships and neither of them wanted to be responsible for the downfall of a couple.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke quickly realised how that sounded. "Sorry I don't mean that in a 'you're not welcome here' kind of way I just mean—"

"_Clarke_." Lexa quickly cut her off.

"I was rambling?"

"Yeah but it was cute." Lexa leaned against the doorway. "As for what I'm doing here I had assumed Octavia would've told you we're neighbours now."

Clarke groaned. "Of course Octavia knew that."

"I'm sure she just forgot to mention it."

"Right." Clarke stated sarcastically.

"It's really good to see you again Clarke." Lexa said earnestly.

"You too." Clarke backed up clearing the entrance for Lexa. "Umm do you wanna come in?"

"Sure, Anya and Lincoln will be over in a few minutes, they're just getting changed." Unbeknownst to her Octavia had texted Lincoln telling him to hang back with Anya and send Lexa over first.

Clarke looked at Lexa with another stunned expression. "Anya's living here too?"

"Wow Octavia really told you nothing."

"Hey Woods, I thought I heard your voice." Raven greeted emerging from her room.

"I'm guessing you were in on this since you don't seem surprised to see her." Clarke accused.

"Oh no, I am stunned, I truly cannot believe my eyes." Raven stated in a overdramatic manner.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Umhmm don't go moving to Hollywood any time soon Rae."

"I'll have you know I would be a phenomenal actress." Raven defended.

"Do you want something to drink? We've got beers or wine?" Clarke asked Lexa, not letting herself get pulled into Raven's little game.

"A beer would be great." Lexa followed Clarke to the kitchen with Raven tagging along behind them.

"So how's Cosmos?"

"Do you mean Costia?"

"Oh yeah that's it." Clarke feigned ignorance.

Lexa smirked. "I wouldn't know, we broke up not long after starting college."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clarke used the action of getting their beers from the fridge to hide the pleased smile on her face.

"What happened with you and….Flynn was it?"

"Finn." Clarke corrected despite knowing Lexa had seen through her act and was just paying her back for it.

"Did you two ever end up getting back together?"

"God no."

"Not for lack of trying on his part though." Raven added as she opened the three bottles of beer Clarke placed on the counter.

"I thought I was going to have to get a restraining order against him at one point." Clarke explained handing Lexa her beer.

"Dude was obsessed." Raven added.

Lexa could feel the mood changing in the room and thought she should try to ease the tension. "Can't say I blame him, you're a hard woman to forget Clarke."

Clarke turned her attention fully to Lexa and grinned. "I could say the same about you Lexa."

"Okay kitchen's getting a little too hot for me." Raven announced before quickly slipping out of the room.

"So has there been anyone else since Costia?" Clarke asked completely ignoring Raven's comment.

"Just a few flings, nothing serious." Lexa moved a little closer to Clarke. "I'm sure some lucky guy or girl has grabbed your attention by now, right?"

"Nothing serious."

"So we're both single at the same time?"

"Yeah I guess we are."

"That's….new." Lexa took another step closer to Clarke leaving only a few inches of space between them.

Clarke's breathing stuttered at Lexa's change in proximity. "It is." She felt her heartbeat speed up as she watched Lexa's gaze travel down to her lips.

"Griff, Woods get in here, Anya and Lincoln are here."

Startled by Raven's interruption Lexa took a step back. "Guess we should join them."

"Yeah okay." Clarke stated clearly disappointed by this outcome before leading Lexa out of the kitchen to join the others.

* * *

The evening was spent reminiscing about their high school days filling Lincoln in on all the stories his cousins had never told him, catching up on what they had missed in each others lives since graduating and listening to the three cousins talk about how close they've always been since their early childhood. The resurfacing of old feelings between Clarke and Lexa was obvious to everyone in the room. The whole time they could barely pay attention to anyone but each other often trading smiles and small innocent touches throughout the evening.

* * *

As the three cousins decided it was time to head back to their own apartment Clarke decided to walk them to the door. With Lexa being the last of the trio to leave she paused just outside the door, turning to face Clarke she slowly leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to Clarke's cheek. "Goodnight Clarke."

Clarke fought to resist the urge to touch her cheek where Lexa had kissed it, instead reaching out to take hold of Lexa's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Night Lex."

Clarke watched Lexa move down the corridor, the two traded shy smiles before Lexa disappeared inside the apartment. Once Clarke ducked back into her own apartment and closed the door she leaned against it and let out a shaky breath, she was surprised a simple kiss to the cheek could leave her feeling weak at the knees.

Raven and Octavia watched her with big grins on their faces.

"So when are you going to make your move?" Raven questioned.

Clarke only now noticed they were watching her and knew exactly what they were thinking. "Guys she's just come back into my life after years apart, we need time to get to that point."

"You know every time you get drunk you talk about what could have been if only you and Lexa had been single at the same time and now you are." Raven pointed out.

"Not every time...." Clarke defended weakly.

"Fine but nearly every time."

Octavia moved closer to Clarke, perching herself on the arm of the couch. "Things like this don't happen every day Clarke, you're one of the few people that are lucky enough to get a second chance so grab it while you can, if you don't Lexa might just meet someone else and you'll lose her all over again."

Raven moved to stand closer to her two friends. "You know we're only pushing you because we care about your happiness."

"I know and I love you guys for caring so much."

* * *

Clarke was out of bed by half five in the morning after spending the night tossing and turning unable to get more than a few minutes sleep throughout the night. Her mind was racing replaying what her friends had said last night and thinking about the feelings she had for Lexa that were already resurfacing after only a few hours together again. As much as she hated to admit it her friends were right, she was given a second chance, she would be a fool not to at least try and the longer she waited the more likely it would be that Lexa would meet someone else, she was lucky she hadn't already. Determined not to chicken out she quickly got dressed and left her apartment moving down the corridor to Lexa's apartment. She took a deep calming breath before knocking loudly on the door.

It was only a moment before the door opened.

"Clarke." Lexa stated clearly surprised to see her there so early but her surprised expression quickly disappeared, replaced by a pleased smile. "Good morning."

"Can I take you on a date?" Clarke asked hurriedly.

Lexa was taken by surprise once again. "You don't waste any time."

"I don't want to miss my chance with you again Lexa, I think we'd be really good together."

Lexa set her cup of coffee down on the small table beside the door before tugging on Clarke's shirt to pull her closer and finally doing what she had wanted to do for so many years, kissing Clarke Griffin with all the passion she could muster.

Clarke froze for a second before responding just as eagerly. The kiss was so perfect that she felt a pang of jealousy towards Costia for being able to kiss Lexa years ago but she soon realised how ridiculous that was since their relationship was over and now she was the lucky one that got to kiss Lexa. Once they broke apart Clarke asked "Is that a yes to the date?"

Lexa gave Clarke another quick chaste kiss. "That's a definite yes."

Clarke couldn't contain her big goofy smile. "Why are you dressed so early?" She asked after taking in Lexa's appearance, only noticing now that she was dressed in what looked to be workout clothes.

"I was planning to go for a run before you came by."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disrupt your day, I'll head back to my place and I'll call you later." Clarke started to back away as she spoke.

Lexa managed to grab Clarke's wrist as she retreated, stopping her in her tracks. "I think making out with you is a much better use of my time."

Clarke grinned, allowing Lexa to pull her back into her embrace, they stumbled back into Lexa's apartment planning to make up for lost time now that they finally had a chance to be together.


End file.
